Sweet Vanilla
by KuroTails
Summary: She tasted so sweet, just like vanilla.


**First lemon evah! Sorry, if it sucks, but please no flames! Sadly, neither of these characters belong to me. They belong to Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lightning sighed as she turned over in bed and snuggled up to a warm pillow…..Wait, pillows weren't warm and smooth, were they? She opened her eyes and almost screamed but, being the soldier she was, she held it in. There, sleeping next to her was Vanille, and they were both naked. The pink-haired woman frantically tried to remember what had happened last night and then all of her memories came rushing back.<p>

_Lightning kissed the smaller woman roughly, wanting to taste more of her. Vanille tasted oh so sweet and the soldier just couldn't get enough. The girl moaned into the searing kiss and allowed entrance to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but in the end, Vanille lost. Lightning broke the kiss, a smirk on her face, while there was a blush on the red-head's. The pink-haired soldier eyed Vanille like she was some prey to be caught, and a very tasty one at that. The look made the petite woman shiver and Lightning noticed._

_ "Scared?" Her voice was laced with desire and need._

_ "N-no." Vanille squeaked out. The older woman chuckled and nipped at her ear. "You should be. You're not going to get away." The Pulsian wriggled and squirmed, but she couldn't get out of Lightning's iron grip. Lightning almost growled and threw Vanille onto her bed._

_ "Tonight, you're mine." She got on top and kissed Vanille again. The girl couldn't resist, and she wanted this as much as her soldier. Hands started roaming on bodies and soon, all clothes were off. Vanille was blushing furiously, but this only made Lightning smirk more. Her mouth found a breast and started to suck on it, while her hand played with the other. Vanille moaned and arched her back, wanting more. Lightning wanted to tease the red-head some more, but the predator inside of her just wanted to screw the girl silly right now._

_ Lightning started licking down Vanille's body, savoring her taste. The Pulsian whined and tried pushing her soldier's head down to her aching core. The pink-head merely bit on her stomach hard, making Vanille cry out. Lightning's ministrations were making the red-head so hot, but it wasn't helping her get closer to release. The soldier finally made it to where Vanille needed most attention, but she only teased her more. Vanille bucked her hips, wanting, no needing, to feel Lightning inside. Said woman watched her prey's face as she continued to lick around her clit, restraining herself._

_ "Please, Lightning…" Vanille managed to gasp out in her lust-filled state. The soldier only chuckled._

_ "Please what?" She was so, so close to reaching where Vanille needed her most. The red-head struggled for words, but finally managed, "Take me! Make me yours!" And that was all Lightning needed to hear. Two digits swiftly entered Vanille's hot, wet center, making her moan. Lightning didn't go gently, and Vanille didn't expect her to. The soldier set the pace, and it was fast and hard. A third finger joined the others, while her thumb made circles on the Pulsian's clit. Vanille arched her back and came hard, screaming out her lover's name. Lightning continued pumping her fingers, while the girl rode out her orgasm. When Vanille came down her high, she blushed and watched as her soldier licked her fingers clean of her essence. Lightning kissed the red-head gently and smiled down at her._

_ "I'm sorry I was so rough." She said in her husky voice. Vanille let out a giggle and shook her head._

_ "It's ok. Besides, I like it that way." Vanille looked into Lightning's blue eyes and sighed happily. She had wanted her soldier for so long, but didn't have the courage to tell her._

_ "So Lightning…." The girl began, but she was interrupted._

_ "Call me Claire." Vanille smiled inwardly, glad to call Lightning by her real name._

_ "Claire…" The Pulsian liked the way it rolled of her tongue and Lightning felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard her name come out of Vanille's mouth. "Why did you do that?" The pink-haired soldier blushed and glanced away, but then looked back at her lover's green eyes._

_ "I…wanted you for so long, but I didn't know how to show it. And then something just snapped, and then this happened…." Lightning looked ashamed, but Vanille kissed her cheek._

_ "Don't worry about it, Claire. I wanted you too, ever since I laid eyes on you." The girl had a blush on her face._

_ "Really?" Vanille nodded and kissed Lightning on the lips, this time. Her soldier smiled and hugged the petite woman close to her, inhaling her sweet scent._

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too." It didn't matter who said who loved who first; all that mattered was that they loved each other._

Lightning smiled as she went through the memory and looked at her sleeping lover. Vanille was so adorable sleeping and clinging to Lightning. The pink-head didn't mind it at all and caressed the younger woman's cheek. Vanille felt it and fluttered her eyes open, hoping what had happened last night wasn't a dream. Her hopes were confirmed and her whole face smiled as she looked at Lightning.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning to you too." Vanille giggled and kissed Lightning on the nose. This was something that the soldier could get used to; waking up with the one you loved was a blessing.

"I guess you're my girlfriend now, huh?"

"I better be!" The red-head playfully slapped Lightning's shoulder. The pink-head feigned pain and winced.

"Ouch, that hurt." Vanille rolled her eyes and snuggled up closer to Lightning.

"I'll always love you."

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>The ending's a little corny, but hey! I like happy endings. XD I'm planning on doing a LightningxFang story next. Please, REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
